Trick the Raven
Trick the Raven is a mischievous raven member of Team Boreal. Her attitude seems to be in stark contrast to those of her teammates, and she seems to glean some sort of enjoyment out of the battles with the usurper. She is greedy in a way, and will attempt to talk her teammates out of any spoils they may come across so that she may hoard them for herself. Even so, she is a valuable team member and is the one who brought Teams Boreal and Gelid together. She is also an expert pilot despite the fact that she doesn't really need to fly a vessel due to her natural flight capabilities. Appearance Trick loves to dress well, and wears significantly more clothes than a typical Oloshkan, although what she wears could be considered by some to be scanty. Her favorite outfit to wear is a leather top combined with a long red velvet half-dress and a pair of tight-fitting leather finger-less arm-length gloves. Spending much of her time flying, she keeps a set of orange-lens goggles on her head to operate as flight goggles to keep from her having her vision restricted. She is a fan of makeup, and uses a local flower to produce pink eyeshadow. She has primarily black feathers, although a few have become bleached white. Her eyes are a golden hue. Background History Like her fellow teammates, Trick was directly affected by the mysterious usurper's mad invasion. Her town, a Raven settlement known as K'nei, was overthrown by metallic monstrosities as a sort of waypoint from which to view a significant portion of the continent, to figure out where to strike next. This was because K'nei was built upon the great mountain of Alyonska. While much of the temple was decimated in the overthrow, few Ravens died in the attack due to their flight capabilities. However they found themselves homeless and from their vantage point above their former home they saw many large smoke trails snaking into the atmosphere and split up, flying to these various locations. Her overall personality did not change much after the Usurper's plans laid much of her homeland to waste; however she uses it as an excuse to follow her adventurous and greedy personality. Abilities Trick, like the rest of her people, is capable of flight thanks to a pair of wings growing out of her back in a similar manner to Bats such as Rouge. These wings do not grant perpetual flight as they are not large enough to sustain extended flight; with such a small wingspan she will eventually tire out. Even so, she is capable of flying for longer periods than kitsune, yet her hollow avian bones means she cannot transport teammates as far without exhaustion setting in. Because of this, she has taken to piloting aircraft, and she often can be found flying Team Boreal's aircraft over extended periods of travel where land travel would be considered inconvenient. As a raven she is also a talented vocal mimic, and she is able to accurately copy the voice of any individual given a few sentences to listen in. Generally this can be used to lure opponents to a location for solitary take down or similar style. Weaknesses A primary weakness of Trick (and in fact a lot of Oloshkan Ravens) is her avarice. Although she can keep her greed for treasure below a level of kleptomania, she still finds all treasure very tempting. This can cause problems in leaving her temporarily distracted by the glint of gorgeous gold, which can leave her entire Team at a disadvantage. She also has a near-need to cause mischief. She has purposefully missed out on perfect escapes simply because she decided it was more important to play a prank on her foe or target. This again can endanger herself or her team. Relations Friends & Allies *Quills the Porcupine (Teammate) *Rage the Wolverine (Teammate) *Oomingmak the Muskox (Ally) *Nanook the Arctic Fox (Ally) *Harley the Duck (Ally) Enemies *The Usurper Trivia *Trick the Raven was created as early as June of 1997. She and the rest of Team Boreal were created on the idea of a Sonic fangame based on a mystical continent based on Alaska, where Somarinoa is from. *Trick called the mysterious usurper "Dumpy" because she had not seen how tall he was, as when she had seen him, he did not get out of his vehicle and she simply automatically assumed he was some short, fat man. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Illustrated Characters